The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Trompy
Summary: Naomi is a cute girl with a huge crush on Natsu. What she doesn't know is that he isn't interested in Lucy at all, but Naomi instead. One freezing winter night, thanks to her forgetting her gloves, everything changes for the two of them.


My friend recently made me a story with my OC and DTK, and I decided it was my turn to make one for her. I tried really, really hard making her personality pop with her OC; I love you, and I hope you love this story! 3

"S-Sheesh… It's way too c-cold this year…"

The sound of crunching snow could be heard beneath every footstep as Naomi walked home at night after a long day spent at the Fairy Tail guild. Her bright blue eyes watched the ground ahead of her sparkle with freshly fallen snow. Some more snowflakes fell softly from the midnight sky. Her braided auburn hair was freckled with snow, her nose and cheeks were bright red, and her teeth were chattering into her hands which cupped her warm breath before it has a chance to dissipate in to the frosty winter air.

Winter wasn't Naomi's favorite season, in fact it was far from it. She didn't like being cold, and didn't like being forced to wear fifty layers of clothing just to stay warm. She took a deep breath and exhaled while rubbing her hands together in front of her face. This was the coldest night she had ever remembered experiencing in her entire life, and of course it was the one day she forgot to wear her gloves. "Why can't I have my life together?! What I wouldn't give to have Natsu's fire magic right about now."

She grumbled under her breath as she tried desperately to warm her frozen hands. As she turned off the street she has been walking on, she saw someone up on the road ahead of her. "Hey, Naomi!" Squinting, she saw pink hair standing out against the dark night and white snow. Seeing Natsu made her blush- her face heated up as he ran over to her, bearing his usual infectious smile.

"Speak of the devil." Naomi smiled as Natsu slowed and matched her stride, walking alongside her. As he caught his breath, she looked over to him. "Whatcha up to, Natsu? I thought you were out visiting Lucy tonight since she's sick and all…" It broke Naomi's heart thinking that Natsu was spending time with Lucy- it was no surprise to anyone that they were close, and Lucy had a crush on him. All Naomi wanted to know is if Natsu felt anything more than just friendship between them.

Natsu grinned. "Yeah, she's doing better though. She kicked me out 'cuz Happy and I were eating all of her food!" He laughed as you shook your head at him in near disbelief. "Only you would be eating a sick person's food instead of bringing them food!" She looked around and noticed that there was someone missing. "So where's happy?"

"He stayed at Lucys. She promised him fish if he would keep her fireplace lit for the night." You raised an eyebrow at him. "Why couldn't you stay and just use your fire magic? That would have been easier." Natsu nodded. "She didn't want me burning down the place. Besides, I like your place better."

Naomi nearly tripped over her own feet as she blushed and looked away from Natsu. "M-my place? It's not nearly as nice as Lucy's!" Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "But your house seems more cozy and inviting, you know what I mean?" Naomi sneaked a peek over to Natsu, and even though his head was turned away from her she could have sworn she saw a blush on his face. It was extremely unusual for Natsu to show signs of being nervous, but it was adorable. She looked down at her feet again. "Sure, I guess I know what you mean…"

Silence was the only between them for a few minutes. It wasn't even an awkward silence, more like a peaceful one. Naomi took her hands out of her pockets to warm up her face again, and Natsu looked over and noticed she didn't have any gloves. He frowned, reaching over to her hands and grasping them within his own. The touch made both of them stop dead in their tracks. Naomi's heart skipped a beat as Natsu looked away, clearly blushing. "Are you crazy? You'll get frostbite in this cold…" Naomi chuckled. "Says the boy with a t-shirt and shorts on." Natsu keeps his serious face as he unwraps his scarf from around his neck and wraps it around Naomi's, making sure to cover her nose. "There… that should help." She just looked up at the blushing pink haired boy and blinked a few times, stunned. _Did he seriously just give me his scarf?!_

Natsu continued walking on ahead, and Naomi buried her hands into his scarf and jogged to catch up with him. She closed her eyes and unintentionally deeply inhaled the scent of his scarf and sighed out loud. Natsu looked over at her curiously as she smiled under the scarf. "So warm…" He watched her as her eyes closed, enjoying his scarf, and he couldn't help but smile. Naomi opened her eyes and caught the pink haired boy staring at her. "What?" She asked in a muffled voice. Natsu just shrugged and pointed up ahead. "Finally, we're at your house! I'm hungry!'' Naomi gasped playfully as Natsu ran up to her house. ''Who said I was going to feed you?'' Natsu fell to his knees at the doorstep of her house and looked up at her with sad puppy dog eyes. "But you always feed me..." she rolled her eyes as she pulled out her key from her pocket and opened the door. "Fine, but you can't eat everything!" "Yaaaayyy!" Natsu bolted inside the house and plopped himself down on the couch as Naomi kicked out any snow he had brought in and closed the door behind her. She took off her coat and boots but kept on Natsu's scarf. "I think I'm going to keep this on for now since it's cold in here, too." Natsu scrunched his eyebrows. "Well why is it cold in here?" "Because I don't have a fireplace and my heater is busted. I'll be right back, I'm going to change."

Naomi took a few minutes picking out what she wanted to wear for the night. It was too cold for a night gown, so she went with a favorite plain long sleeved shirt and matching pants. When she made her way out into the living room she realized it was actually quite warm. A quick scan around the room revealed that Natsu had made a makeshift fireplace under a window he had opened slightly. She smiled widely, pulling a blanket off the couch she sat down in front of the fire, warming herself in its golden glow. Natsu appeared from within the kitchen holding two cups of hot cocoa and handed one to Naomi before joining her on the floor. "Thank you, natsu."

The two of them sipped on their hot cocoa and watched the dancing flames for a while before naomi spoke up. ''So, do you have any plans for Christmas?" She looked over at him and saw that his face was stern, like he was thinking about something. "Natsu?'' He shook his head and looked at her. "Ah, sorry. Uh, no, I don't have any plans for Christmas." Naomi nodded as Natsu directed his attention to his drink. "What about Lucy's party? That's supposed to be fun-" He shook his head again, just staring into his cup of hot cocoa. "Is something wrong, Natsu? Are you worried about Lucy or...?" Natsu set down his cup and rubbed his temples. "Let's not talk about out Lucy, okay?!" He snapped, taking Naomi by surprise. Her heart dropped and she just looked down at the floor, unsure of how to respond. His usual cheerful attitude from a moment ago was gone, and she had no idea why. Thoughts began racing through her mind. Did she say something wrong? Is it because she still has his scarf? Did she forget to do something earlier and now he's mad about it? Natsu broke her thoughts with a sigh. "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that." She slowly nodded, afraid to say anything that might upset him even more. Natsu looked at a hurt Naomi and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Please look at me." She quickly shook her head, trying to hold back tears. All she ever wanted was for Natsu to love her, and now, somehow, he was mad at her. "Naomi, please look at me."

"Whatever I did to upset you I'm sorry- I didn't think I've done anything wrong, I'm just really confused, so..." he took one of his hands and lightly grabbed her chin, making her look at him. She saw his eyes weren't filled with anger; instead they were filled with sadness. "You didn't do anything wrong, and I'd sorry for making you believe that you had." She set down her mug and took his hand in both of hers. "Then tell me what's wrong, now." Natsu sighed, and averted his gaze back to the fire. "Fine, but I'm going to pretend you're not here otherwise I wouldn't be able to say this..." He took a deep breath and spoke. "Everyone expects me to be with Lucy all the time. I know she likes me, but I'd be lying if I said I felt the same." Naomi tightened her grip on his hand as rare tears began forming in his eyes. "Everyone's 'Lucy' this, 'Lucy' that. I'm just tired of the being paired with Lucy all the time. Yeah, she's my friend, but I want everyone to know who I really want to spend my time with..." Natsu looked into Naomi's eyes and her heart skipped a beat. A tear ran down Natsu's face as he leaned closer to her. Her breath caught in her lungs. His face was merely inches away from hers, and she was frozen in place. Natsu rested his forehead against hers. Their eyes were locked on each other, and Natsu cracked a smile. "I love you Naomi. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you... but I couldn't spend another minute without you."

Tears instantly began pouring from Naomi's eyes. She took both of her hands and grabbed Natsu's shirt and buried her face into his chest and sobbed. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair with one of his hands. I between muffled sobs Naomi muttered "I love you... so much... Natsu..."

She lifted her head and looked up at Natsu as he smiled lovingly at her. She smiled and blinked tears out of her eyes. "I never thought you would have actually loved me back." Natsu leaned down, placing the most gentle, loving kiss on her lips. After a peaceful eternity, they pulled apart blushing like mad. "I was afraid you might reject me." Naomi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not in a million years..." The two leaned in for another sweet kiss. The two of them just sat in front of the fire within each other's arms, enjoying their moment together. After a while Naomi couldn't help but think of Lucy. Hesitantly, she pulled away from Natsu and looked him in the eye. "Hey, Natsu... what are you going to say to Lucy?" To her surprise, Natsu chuckled. "Honestly, she's the one who convinced my stupid ass to come over here tonight." Naomi couldn't help but giggle. "Wait, what? Seriously?!" He laughed in embarrassment. "Yea...that's Lucy for you." Naomi sighed with content as she laid her head on Natsu's shoulder. "I wonder what she's going to do now that you won't be around all the time..." Natsu shrugged. "I just hope she can find someone as perfect as you are for me." Natsu planted a kiss on her forehead and wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

Naomi ' eyes lit up with an idea. "Maybe we should help her get hooked up with someone as thanks!" Natsu nodded. "Sounds like a good idea! I always shipped her with Loki..." Naomi shook her head. "Nononono, Loki belongs with Aries, everyone knows this." Natsu made a fish face. "Well who else would you ship her with?" Naomi laughed. "Honestly, I don't know- I ship Gruvia, Gajevy, Laries, Elfgreen..." Natsu butted in "Miraxus is my OTP!" Naomi bounced in joy "oh my god I ADORE Miraxus! What are your thoughts on Jerza?!" He laughed. "Who else is going to save his ass?" Naomi laughed with him. "I love how we're canon for a few minutes and we're already making plans to get people hooked up with each other." They both sighed and stared into the fire. Naomi smiled at Natsu. "Wanna know who my OTP is?" Natsu looked over at her with an eyebrow raised and smirked, pulling her into his lap. "Who?'' Naomi winked at him. "Us." He smiled and she blushed, feeling his body so close to hers. "You are just too cute, especially when you blush like that." He looked into her blue eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two came together with a series of deep and passionate kisses. The fire cast it's warm light upon the two of them and kept the room lit just enough for the two of them to see pieces of each other nobody had ever seen before nor ever will-all night long.

Now, Naomi can't wait for Winter to come around. Then she can spend long nights in front of a fire next to Natsu; nothing can ever compare. Because for her, it's the most wonderful time of the year.


End file.
